Users often rely on documentation to understand and better utilize various features of software applications. Documentation can take a number of forms such as tool tips that appear when the user interacts with a control of a user interface. Other documentation examples can include a knowledge base or a dedicated application help feature. Software applications are often updated to change or add new functionality. Thus, as an application develops over time, it can be important to ensure that its documentation is also updated to reflect changes as they occur.